


Ever Wanted to go to Hogwarts?

by sunflowerkgk



Series: Harry Potter Story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Summary: This is my Harry Potter story that I started when I was in college.  Its all my own characters and my own story line.  It wouldn't let me tag those for some reason.  The rating will eventually go up.





	1. Year 1, Chapter 1

I had known these four goofballs since I was four, playing in the town that we lived in with the muggles till we got our Hogwarts letters. We all knew we were going to the same school, unlike Maria, whose mother insisted she go to Beauxbatons sense that’s where she went. Although we were all excited to get out letters, we were nervous about the sorting ceremony.

Our mother had coordinated a group trip to Diagon Alley to appease our concerns of sorting. It helped dull down the anxiety as we all got matching robes but a small bout of depression hit us as Maria got her Beauxbatons gown instead. We ate at the Leaky Cauldron in silence and kept to ourselves the last couple of days before we left for school. It gave our minds time to create all sorts of anxiety. 

So now we’re sitting on the train, laughing nervously to hide our insecurities. I looked between my best friends, Alexia, Alex, and Hayley. We had grown up together since we were little. Each of us a completely different person, but together we made one complete person. Our jitters started to increase as the train came to a stop at the platform. We crossed the lake in the same boat, holding onto what we knew was going to be our last time together like this. The moment of truth came as quick as a blade. I held Alexa’s hand as I watched the other students go up for their sorting.

“Alexander Adams.”

I watched Alex walk up the stairs and sit on the stool. I felt myself hold my breath as the hat descended upon his head and I knew he was also holding his breath. Alexa held my hand for ten seconds before it called out “Hufflepuff.” It made sense. Alex was your stereotypical Hufflepuff.

I clapped with everyone as he went and sat down at his new table. We watched as others were sorted. Kate Garcia, who I had seen briefly on the train, went to Slytherin, Meghan, a skinny mouse featured girl ended up in Ravenclaw. I started to calm down when the teacher called out, “Alexa Ashley!”

I gave her hand another squeeze before she went up and stumbled onto the stool. I gave her a reassuring smile, knowing she was far more nervous than I was about sorting. Her mother was a muggle, who had married a wizard who had abandoned her. Her new father was also a wizard, and a much better man that anyone could have imagined. We waited for a minute, keeping eye contact before she shut her eyes as it cried out “Ravenclaw.” My heart dropped as she went over and was welcomed to her table. I knew for a fact I was a Hufflepuff, nor Gryfindor, maybe a Ravenclaw. But the truth was we were already separated. I looked at Hayley as they went through the list of names. She gave me an encouraging nod of her head. Holding it together so much better than I ever could.

“Katherine Kinney.” I froze for a second before I felt my legs moving up the stairs and sat down on the stool on what seemed to be their own accord. I felt the hardness of the stool under my legs and hands as the worn fabric of the hat was put on my head.

“Don’t worry,” the hat said,startling me more than anything. “You're not going to be in the same house as your old friends, but this doesn’t mean you’ll be alone. You will be able to create new bonds that will be even more important to the ambition I feel within you. Hold them close, you will need these new friends. Slytherin!”

I felt my blood go cold as I felt the hat left my head. I stumbled down to my table, the crowd screeching at me in welcome. They sat me down at the end of the table, getting all sorts of whoops and hollers in welcome. I smiled at them, happy to know that I was welcomed. Once the Slytherin table had settled down, the rest of the sorting went on, but I was too distracted to notice. I was trying to figure out what they meant the sorting hat meant. I was so zoned out I didn’t realize that Hayley’s sorting was coming soon. 

“Hayley Villatoro!”

I broke out of my daze as I heard her name being called. I focused on her as she walked up and sat down. I held my the table tightly, hoping at least one of us would be sorted into the same house. It was false hope as the hat took its time before shouting, “Gryffindor!” 

watching her walk to her table was hard. She was obviously happy as she had a bounce in her step as she walked. Screaming loudly with the rest of the gryffindors as she sat down. With that the teacher rolled up her parchment and took the hat and stool out of the great hall. I connected eyes with Alexia at the Ravenclaw table and she had the same look as I did. We had never been apart in our lives, always there for one another no matter what. now we were apart at school where we needed each other the most during. We had been separated by fate and characteristics.

After the headmaster's speech about enjoying your time during school, earn lots of house points, and be kind to others (i noticed a few upperclassmen at the slytherin tables roll their eyes) the tables filled with food. I watched everyone reach for food in record speed and I knew I needed to hurry if I wanted any sushi. I grabbed as much food as I could, suddenly starved from all the worrying, before eating it at a record pace. I watched everyone eat, trying to figure everything out.

“So Katherine,” I turned my face toward the female voice with a mouth full of food, she couldn’t help but laugh as I looked like a chipmunk. “My name is Izzi, short of Isabell, Isabell Schneider. Welcome to Slytherin.” Izzi was extremely pale with long black hair and gorgeous green brown eyes. She had a wonderful smile that seemed very inviting but with a sense of eccentric behind it. I wondered what else she hid behind that smile.

I swallowed my food quickly before speaking, “Thank you. I’m actually really excited to be put in Slytherin.”

“That’s good. We want newcomers to be excited to be in Slytherin. I know our house has a darker history, with how many bad people its produced, but were not all like that. We strive to be better. What subjects are you good at?”

“Herbology mainly, but I’m handy at potions as well.”

“Good. You’ll get us points in herbology and in potions hopefully. Ever since Harry Potter we’ve been losing the house cup. Not anymore, and not this year. We will beat them into the ground.”  
I nodded as I swallowed my last bite of food, enjoying how enthusiastic Izzi sounded at beating people up. Not long after that the rest of the food disappeared from the table. We enjoyed a quick dessert, most of us to full for anything to decedent, before the headmaster told us to have a good night's sleep. The school year was about to begin.

I gathered with the other first years, tired, stuffed and ready to go to bed. We left the hall with the prefect, who was chatting up a storm with anyone who listened. I found myself tuning her out, more interested in the castle that we were seeing. She led us down to the dungeons but i was more focused on the paintings that were smiling and waving at us, greeting us as we went. I didn’t pay attention as she told us the password to get into the common room. I would have to grab it later from someone else.

I followed everyone into the common room and looked around. We were in a large brick room with windows that looked out into the great lake. I looked over to the fireplace and noticed Izzi sitting in one of the seats with two other girls. One was blonde with blue eyes and super skinny with an infectious smile and laugh. The third was reading a book, completely out of the conversation. 

“I’m Taylor Trujillo, your prefect. If you need anything, let me know. Don’t hesitate, but if you send me an owl in the middle of the night with a question, I will burn your robes.”

We all nodded, a little disturbed by this statement, and went to our rooms that would be the same until we graduated. Everyone was eyeing the others in the room, not sure of what to say as we got ready for bed. I could feel the distrust in the room circle around us. None of us wanted to be open to the others just yet. Slytherin's would be open to another once we knew they wouldn’t stab us right away. We all sat on our beds, looking at each other. The bald girl cleared her throat before speaking.

“I’m Amanda.”

“Kate,” I recognized her from the sorting ceremony, though she didn’t say a word to anyone after being sorted. She sat in silence and ate her food.

“I’m Deanna.” the smallest of all of us spoke up. I could tell she wouldn’t grow much in the next few years. She seemed to have plateaued at five foot.

I spoke my name as well. We all nodded to one another before laying down and blowing out our candles. I layed in bed for a while thinking about my friends in their different houses. they were all lying in their beds, probably laughing with their roommates, not even thinking about me or the future of us. I tried to decipher what the sorting hat had meant by what he had said. I couldn’t figure anything out before falling into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Year 1 Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning not feeling very rested but i still got up and quickly took a shower before anyone else got up. I was hoping to take a shower in peace to relax me after my fitful sleep. It didn’t help. So instead I grabbed my herbology textbook, along with my bag, and went down to the common room. 

The fire was still going, much to my surprise, and I sat down in one of the plush armchairs next to it. I wasn’t actually sure of what time I woke up but i heard movement. I looked up at the house elves starting to light the chandeliers. I must have been up super early. My eyes caught something in the windows as I looked back at my book. I put my book down and went to the window to look at the mermaid that was staring at me. 

She waited until I was right in front of her, before she moved. She didn’t bash the windows, but instead she was looking me up and down like she had never seen a human before. I reached out to touch the glass when she suddenly swam away, hissing at me. I was startled by what had happened. I looked around to see if the house elves had seen what happened but When i looked back into common room all the house elves were gone.

“Your up early,” I quickly looked over to see Izzi coming down the steps with the blonde haired girl from last night. I walked back over to where I had been sittings, trying to push away what had just happened.

“Yeah, I wanted to do a little reading.” I picked up my herbology book, showing it to them. They both smiled at me.

“Izzi told me you liked herbology,” The skinny one said, extending a hand, “I’m Laura Owlsey, my friends call me Satan.” I couldn’t help but smile at this. It was so fitting of her for some reason. I would figure out later how it all started. 

“Come on, we'll go down to breakfast together.”

I smiled even wider as I grabbed my book bag, hurrying over to catch them at the doorway. We walked together, I was smiling with them when I suddenly yawned.

“Let me guess, you haven’t really talked with your new roommates huh?” Izzi said.

“How did you know that from a single yawn?”

“We were just like that when we first got here. We didn’t trust each other so we didn’t sleep as well. Laura and I bonded within the first week. Just give it time.”

“What about that girl I saw you guys with last night?”

“Kat Nuttle? Oh we get along just fine but she’s not really a people person. She’ll hang around with everyone but no one bothers her unless that was to become a stool. She's really good at transfiguration. You don’t want to be on the other end of her wand.”

I nodded as we entered the great hall and sitting down at our table. I started nibbling on toast and bacon as others filled in quickly to get breakfast before class started. I saw Alexia enter and I smiled at her when she waved happily. She came over to me quickly, a happy step in her walk.

“Good night?” I asked as she sat next to me. She grabbed a piece of toast and started to eat.

“Amazing night. I have such cool room mates. We stayed up late talking about the different classes and homework schedules we think we're going to have.”

I listened to her speak as I watched another Ravenclaw make his way over to our table and give Izzi a quick kiss before they started talking. I watched them, and Lexi must have realized I wasn’t paying attention, so she decided to explain things to me.

“That’s Shawn, he’s about a year or two ahead of us. I’m not sure sense I haven’t talked to him all that much. But from what I gathered he’s really cool.” Lexi said. But even after she explained everything to me I was still out of it. She could tell something was wrong but knew not to push it so early in the morning. “I’m going to head to my table now. Try to enjoy your first day.”  
I nodded in reply and continued to eat my breakfast as Lexi got up and walked back to her table. She knew how codependent I could be, and she gave Alex a look as she walked past the Hufflepuff table. 

I looked up as someone else sat next to me. Amanda had sat next to me and was currently loading her plate with anything she could reach. I watched her closely out of the corner of my eye, and I knew she was doing the same.

“So, I hear you're good at herbology.” She stated suddenly, not even looking at me as she spoke. I decided to play her game and not look at her either.

I nodded with enough motion she could see it. “ I am.”

“Well,truth is I suck at it. I want to make some kind of arrangement. Would you be willing to help me? My parents expect high marks from me no matter what. In return I could help you with another subject. I’m wicked good at charms and keeping myself upright on a broomstick.”

“You make a compelling argument. You have a deal.”

We finally looked at each other, making sure the other wouldn’t turn their back on the agreement. I stretched my hand out first, smiling as she shook it. We focused on our food, knowing that this was the start of a friendship. I was just starting on my eggs when I heard someone mention quidditch. 

“Quidditch?” I said, looking at the others at the table.

“That's right,” Izzi answered, “Laura is our seeker, Kat is one of our beaters, along with Jason. And I’m the keeper.”

“How did you manage that?” I asked, thinking about how most of her room had managed to get onto the team all at once.

“Your guess is as good as mine. We all tried out for the team at the same time, wanting to be on it. The head of the team posted the same day that we were all on the team, saying we were really good at our positions, so it was a no brainier.”

I nodded along with Amanda, who was listening in on the conversation. Personally, I wasn’t very good on a broom, or up in the air. I had a tendency of falling off, not to mention what had happened to my biological parents. I loved watching it, cheering for my favorite team, but if you put me on a broomstick I would fall off in a matter of seconds.

“Do you know who your first opponent will be? Shouldn’t be hard to figure out as theres only four of you in total.” Amanda asked. I looked at her, knowing she had been listening in on our conversation but she decided to be a part of it.

“We’re guessing Hufflepuff.” Laura said as she shoveled tons of eggs into her mouth, unaffected by Amanda’s slightly condescending question.

“Who’s playing on their team?” I asked.

“Nick Harlen is their keeper and Mason Harvey is there seeker. Those are the only two that matter to us.” Izzi said. “Their the only two players on that team that seem to be able to actually play. Last year we were ahead of them by fifty points, but they Mason caught the snitch. You may not see that as anything special, but Nick hardly lets anything through his three hoops. They had zero points on their end.” 

“We need to get to class,” Amanda said as she started to get up. I nodded in agreement as I shoved the last piece of bacon into my mouth. I grabbed my bag, starting to get up but Izzi stopped me.

“You ever think about playing quidditch?” Izzi said quickly and hopefully.

“Oh no, I can’t stay on a broom to save my life. My feet should stay on the ground.” I said quickly, not wanting to give her any false hope. Amanda smiled at me, understanding somehow that I wasn’t cut out for flying.

Before Izzi had time to say anything in return we heard the rising of voices. We all looked over to see our perfect, Taylor, arguing with someone who looked like her twin. With closer inspection you could tell they obviously weren’t twins, but they looked so similar.

“Oh shit,” Izzi said and quickly got up, not bothering to explain anything, She pulled Taylor away with the help of another Slytherin boy who looked just as worried as Izzi. They struggled with Taylor and pulled her back to the table, ignoring the shouts that Lauren sent our way. Taylor turned away, ignoring her sister not in lew of Izzi trying to calm her down.

“What happened?” Amanda asked. She looked as confused as the rest of the first years. However I noticed that the older years were unphased by this argument. 

“That's Lauren, Taylor's sister. They came here together, but then they got sorted into different houses. And before you ask, no they are not twins. Lauren wanted to be here at the same time as Taylor, and her scores showed she was ready to start. So even though they are not the same age, they came in the same year. However, after being sorted into different houses, they never get along anymore. They constantly fight in public, sending howlers to one another. It can get out of control.” Laura explained as she sipped her tea.

I watched as Izzi sat down next to Taylor. She started to talk to her. I wanted to know what she was saying to her but I felt a tug on my arm. Amanda pulled me out of the Great Hall, despite my complaining, and across the grounds to Herbology. Once we got to the first greenhouse, everything that had happened that morning left my brain.   
I held the door open to Amanda, closing it on the Gryffindors out of spite before walking to the other side of the table with Amanda and the other first year Slytherins. On the table were boxes upon boxes of different types of mushrooms. I gave them a quick look.

“Do you recognize them?” Amanda asked as she poked at one. I slapped her hand.

“Yes, most of them, and don’t touch them without your gloves on. Some of these will kill you otherwise.” She followed my instructions and we got our gloves on. We waited for a few more minutes as I looked at each of them. I stopped when our teacher walked in. 

“Greetings, I am Professor Willis, your herbology teacher. As this is the first year we will be starting out easy, I know some of the other teachers won't be but I will. Today's lesson, along with most of the semester, will be about Mycology. Some of these specimens will be in your book, however some of them won't be. That is of course, by design. Some of these you will need to find in the library for key factors. You will have all morning in class to sketch them all out, name them, and then tell me what they could be used for. I suggest that you get started on them. This assignment will be due next Monday when you come in. Don’t be so naive to think that this will be the only thing we will cover this week, make sure you finish what is in front of you first.”

I pulled out my book, quill, and parchment and quickly got started. Amanda asked about quite a few of them, and those were the ones that we would need to study on our own. I pointed out to her which ones she would find in her book before setting to my own school work. After looking over the mushrooms there were the easy ones such as: death cap, stinkhorn, and Russian Vergner. Each of them having their own uses in potions, both good and bad in nature. Others I had to find in my book such as stemontis fusca, Lypoperdon and inky caps. I looked these up and finished drawing, labeling, and saying what they were useful for within and hour of class. I looked around at the rest of the class. Some people were still on the first few, some looked completely confused on what they were supposed to be doing, but none of them had finished as fast as I had. I felt a shadow loomed over me, i felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up before I looked up, worried.

“Done already are we, Ms. Kinney?” Professor Willis said, his eyes twinkling behind his rectangular glasses.

“Yes Professor.” I said quickly, looking slightly worried.

He bent down, looking at my sketches and descriptions with scrutiny. I had already finished the sketches of the mushrooms I would have to identify outside of class. However I was able to identify a few of them as the violet coral, fluted black elfin saddle, blue mushroom and the monotropa from my memory. I would have to research them for their uses, but I was quite proud of myself.

“Twenty points to slytherin Ms. Kinney. And I do say, you're free to go.” He pulled out his wand, conjuring a pink slip before handing it to me. It was a pass. He moved onto other students, critiquing their work, telling them they had mixed many mushrooms up. The rest of the students, even some of the Slytherin, gave me a look of disdain. Trying to ignore them, I quickly packed up and hurried out, not wanting to be under the angry eyes of my peers anymore. 

I hurried across the lawns, enjoying the fresh breeze that his my face, and went to the library. I was one of those students who liked to make sure I finished my homework as I received it, so i woouldnt fall behind. Once I was in the library, however I had no idea where to go. The schools library was larger than any library I had stepped into. My confusion and worry must have read on my face because someone spoke to me.

“You wouldn’t happen to be lost would you? Because you look lost.”

I turned and looked up at a very tall young man with a kind and caring smile. He wasn’t wearing his robes, only his slacks, a white button down shirt and his hufflepuff tie. Many times I wouldn’t trust someone else, however, I felt like I could trust him more than my own parents.

“Uh actually I am, yeah. Would you happen to know where the herbology section is? I can’t seem to find it.”

“Sure! Come this way!” He said loudly and bounded off. I hurried after him, noticing the glares that we were getting would quickly turn to smiles once the spectators realized who it was. I was amazed to see all houses smiling at this bubbly Hufflepuff as he bounded by them. I had a hard time keeping up with him as he was practically skipping, and I lost sight of him a few times before we made it to the herbology section. 

“Here we are! Good luck! If you need me again, I’ll be in the transfiguration section! My names Nick Harlen by the way!”

I watched him bound off in what I assume was the transfiguration section, giving him a small wave that he didn’t see, before looking back at the herbology section. It was as big as half of the library back home. I set my bag down on a free table directly across from the section, before searching for a needle in the haystack. I found the mycology section after a few minutes of searching. I huffed as I grabbed the ladder and slide it over to the area I needed and started to climb. The mycology section was at the very top and spanned three large rows. With some difficulty I managed to pull enough books down that would cover the mushrooms I needed to research. I struggled down the ladder while carrying the books, then set them down on the table I was using. Taking a deep breath, thankful I hadn’t fallen off the stairs, I sat down and started to work. 

I must have lost track of time, because eventually I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over. Nick was standing above me, smiling wide. He admired my artistry skills before speaking.

“It’s getting close to lunchtime Hun. I’m not sure what your schedule is but I’m sure you’ll want to eat before your next class."

“OH!” I looked at my watch, realizing what time it was, “Thank you.”

“No problem. Your drawings are amazing by the way! Izzi said you were good at Herbology, and she wasn’t lying. I wish you were in my year, then you could help me.”

“Your friend with Izzi?” I asked as I started to pack everything up.

“Of course! Were close friends, and we enjoy the face that were both really good at quidditch. I must be off, I have a class to attend.”

I nodded to him, finishing packing up my bag, and watched as he walked away, just as happy as before. I shook my head, unable to stop the smile on my face as I followed him down into the great hall.

I felt my stomach grumble at the smell of sandwiches, pizza and other delectable things. I hurried to the slytherin table, sitting at the same spot as that morning, and loaded my plate with food. I watched as the other first year slytherins filled in not to long after me. They gave me a thumbs up, patting me on my back and giving me general praise. I was confused. I looked at Amanda as she sat next to me.

“What's going on?”

“Are you as good at potions as you are as herbology?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Technically neither did you.” She said with a smirk as she ate some chips.

“Yeah, I’m pretty decent.” I said, putting my knife and fork down. “Now answer my question.”

“Gladly. Professor Willis told us about the house points he awarded you as he docked some points from gryffindor for trying to eat one of the mushrooms.”

“Which one?” I asked, trying not to laugh.

“Inky Cap.”

“Dumbass.” I said, picking up my sandwich.

“Agreed, he was sent to the hospital wing, and he docked fifteen points from gryffindor. Its only the first day and they are already acting like idiots. How do you fare in potions?”

“I fare okay, why do you ask?”

“Well, considering the last time I tried to make a potion I melted my cauldron, I would greatly  
appreciate your help.” 

“Only, and I mean only, if you help me stay on a broomstick.”

“I can’t promise you that, but I will try my hardest.” We both smiled at the sarcasm in her voice, before focusing on our food, and the gryffindors who were stupid enough to steal the mushrooms from the herbology class. Willis came into the great hall with such purpose everyone cringed. However, all first years Slytherins smirks at the idiots as he gave them detention before leaving.


	3. Year 1, Chapter 3

I enjoyed potions with Professor Newman, managing to stop Amanda from melting her cauldron on multiple occasions when she tried to add ingredients to soon on multiple occasions. Though saving her didn’t gain us any extra house points, it gained me points with Amanda, who I felt would become a great friend. Transfiguration with Professor Neilson was tricky, as she seems to expect the most out of us, even though we were first years. She was the only one to give us the homework for the next month, telling us when they were due. She made it clear she wouldn’t take any late work, so we should dilly or dally. Izzi gave us a knowing look as Amanda and I sat down at the dinner table that day, looking haunted by Neilson’s words.

“It only gets worse.” She said, handing us the fried chicken plate, trying to comfort us. The chicken didn’t help.

I wasn't thrilled with History of Magic with Professor Taylor either. He seemed like a great guy, reaching out to try and show he was a friend to all the first years, but he was so dry when he lectured sometimes that even I was having a hard time falling asleep. I had started to sleep better with at least one friend in my dorm but even that couldn’t save me from the end of the week class. I had looked at my schedule that morning during breakfast, making sure I had everything memorized before I realized that it was Friday. Friday, after History of Magic, was flying practice.  
As I walked down the stairs to different lawns I felt my stomach twist and turn, doing summersaults as I walked toward one of my worst fears. Amanda was holding onto my arm, practically pulling me toward the area we were supposed to be at. She had dragged me all the way out of the castle and down to where we had class. She tried to reassure me, reminding me she wouldn’t let me fall off my broom but that didn’t stop me from I looking down at my broom with extreme worry. Not to mention we were five minutes late to the class. Though the instructors were just as late as us. 

“Attention class!” We all looked up and over to our teachers, who sounded familiar and I choked when I saw Izzi and Kat Nuttle. “Since our last teaching instructor got injured in the last Quidditch World Cup as referee, the headmaster has asked upperclassmen on the team to teach you how to fly. We don’t think it's a smart idea either.” She said in retort to some looks that they had gotten. A few people giggled and I was ready to die. I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of those two, I looked up to them. “Alright, now step up to your broom and put your hand over the broom, tell it what to do. Make it listen to you.”

I hesitantly stepped up to mine, putting a shaking hand over the broom. It did nothing. I watched as others got there brooms up and i looked back at my broom. I willed it, begged it in my head to do anything besides lay there and mock me.

“They can sense fear.” I looked up to see Kat standing in front of me. She gently took my wrist and held it steady. I felt the broom shot into my hand and I quickly closed my fist around it. I looked up as Kat moved down the line to help others. While others were able to get their broom to their hands faster than me, they were still having trouble with controlling them. 

“Now mount your broom, hover about ten feet then come back down. If you fly off, Kat will bring you back down to earth. It won't be a pretty sight, as the first years from last year. Some still have the scars from it.” We all thought she was joking until we saw Kat smiled evilly.

I slowly mounted the broom, shaking from head to toe, and slowly lifted myself off the ground. I watched as others did the same, hovering over the ground with more confidence than I could ever have.. I looked down at the ground, feeling a lump starts to form in my throat. I hated flying, if you hadn’t quessed, more than I hated anything else in the world. I would never get used to this feeling. Izzi called for everyone to come back to the ground and I couldn’t wait to get my feet back on the ground.

Without warning I felt the broom shoot upwards. I cried out holding as tightly to the broom o as I could but I felt my grip loosening. The sweat on my hands made it hard to hold on, no matter how tight my grip was. I felt the broom do a somersault in the air and I lost it. I felt myself falling, my fight or flight instincts kicked in, and then everything went black.

I awoke looking up at a high ceiling that was clearly the hospital wing, though my brain couldn’t seem to comprehend that. I slowly looked around me, seeing Alexia and Alex sitting next to me with Izzi standing at the end of the bed with Kat, both of them looked pissed off. 

“Where… where i am?” I asked feebly, everyone's attention turning to me. Lexi leaded over me, and gently smiled at. 

“Hospital wing.” Kat said. I looked at her. I noticed the concern in her eyes but her  
face was completely blank.

“What happened? I was getting ready to land on the ground but the broom went haywire.”

“Some of the upperclassmen switched out a couple of the older hexed brooms with some of the new ones. Why they haven’t been destroyed we don’t know. We also don’t know who it was just yet, but we do have a haunch on whom it might be. The head of Slytherin will be talking to them and destroying the brooms so it doesn’t happen to anyone else.” Izzi said, the anger still in her face.

“What happened to me?” I asked, trying to fit up. I found it hard to do as my entire body seemed to hurt and Lexi stopped me

“You have a major concussion,” Alex finally spoke, “The nurse was able to fix your bones-”

“Bones? How many did I break?”

“Both your arms, and part of your right leg. It would have been a lot worse if Kat hadn’t already been on her broom, trying to get others to come down. She grabbed you by the shirt, if she hadn’t you would have cracked your skull as well.” Izzi said, giving Kat a clap on the back. Kat’s face was still as a statue, but I could tell there was a fire behind her eyes.

“Will I have to go to lessons anymore? Because at this point I don’t think I can get back onto a broom without having some sort of panic attack.”

“No, you’ve been excused for the rest of the year. All the professors agree that you shouldn’t be on a broom at all. They will alert your parents of what happened.”

I nodded and looked between Alex and Alexa, noticing one person missing. “Wheres Hayley?”

Alex sighed, “Se’s chasing a new friend of mine. I introduced him when she came over to see me yesterday morning, and now she’s chasing him. His name is Justin.”

I rolled my eyes at the news. I shouldn’t have been surprised by this or that's why she wasn’t there. Hayley was always chasing boys back home, trying to find a boyfriend, but we knew she would eventually grow out of it. Hayley was always off chasing boys.

“You're free to go now that you’ve woken up. It’s just about dinner time.” Izzi said and walked out with Kat, discussing things quietly as they left. 

Alexia helped me out of bed, making sure I took my time because I was still sore. She helped me get dressed into my robes behind the privacy curtain before we left with Alex. As we entered the great hall, both of them gave me a hug before we entered the Great Hall and separated, going to our individual tables. 

I sat next to Amanda who asked me repeatedly if I was okay. I could tell she felt bad from not being there when I fell, she also worried that sense she didn’t keep her end of the bargain, neither would i. I assured her I would stop her from melting her cauldron and we both ate. I barely touched my food though, knowing I didn’t quite have the appetite after what happened today. I decided that working on my homework would help distract me from what happened that day. Amanda noticed I didn’t eat very much and pushed me to try and take it easy, but my mind wouldn’t let me. She told me to be careful before handing me my bag as I left the table.

I made it to the library with plenty of time before I had to be back in the common room and sat down at a table further into the library. I wanted to have some quiet when I started working on my charms homework. I wasn’t as handy at charms as I was at herbology and potions, so I needed to be able to focus. I felt time goes by as I finished my charms homework, going over it again to make sure I didn’t mess anything up before I turned to my essay for history of magic.

I looked over the notes I had taken on what to write an essay about, and key points to hit in the essay and knew I had to get some help from the library. I didn’t know all that much on the centaur wars, so I wasn’t sure why I volunteered for this paper. I mentally kicked myself as I rose up from my chair and walked to a different section in the library, picking out different books I thought would be useful before I heard a book fall. I looked over at the book and my eye caught a shadow.

“Hello?” I called out to the shadow, it didn’t answer. I watched it for a few more seconds before it quickly moved away. I put the books down that I was holding, following the shadow. I wondered if it was Izzi pulling a prank or something else checking up on me after today. When I looked behind the bookcase, I didn’t see the shadow. I looked around and caught the shadow, just in time to see the shadow turn at another bookshelf. I felt myself compelled to follow it till I turned a corner, and it was gone. I looked everywhere in the small cul de sac alcove for anyone or anything that could have made the shadow, but nothing was there. I was about to head back to where I was when I noticed a book pushed out further than the rest of the others. I slowly pulled it out, worried it might be hexed or something. 

The book didn’t hurt me as I finished pulling it out and I looked at the title, Dark Wizards and Witches throughout the ages. I knew most of the Wizarding war that involved He Who Must Now Be Named, and Harry Potter, but this went further back. I raised my eyebrow as it mentioned the centaur wars that I was trying to research. I looked around the small area again, unsure of who or what had brought me to this place. I decided I didn’t want to find out so I hurried back to my spot in the library, picking up the books I was going to use for the essay on the way, and went back to my table.

Upon reaching the table however, I instantly stopped. There, on the table was a book that I hadn’t left on the table. I looked around the library, and noticed it was desolate. I checked my watch and felt a jolt go up my spine. I had ten minutes to get back to my common room or else I would be breaking curfew. Quickly putting away my things, I held onto the books I would need, checking them out of the library, all forgetting the book that had appeared on the table. I hurried down to the dungeon, knowing I only had seconds left. I felt uneasy as I ran into the common room, as I had been followed by the bloody baron until I got into the common room. 

I had made it in time, but as I watched the portal close behind, the bloody baron was still watching me with a haunting look, I wondered why he had followed me. I found my answer as I looked into my bag, making sure I had everything and saw a book that wasn’t there before. I had asked Laura to use an extension charm on my bag, so it would be able to hold more than it did before and she happily agreed. Inside was my books from classes today, parchment, ink, quills, the books I checked out from the library, and then a book I didn’t recognize. I pulled it out of the bag and nearly dropped it. It was the book that had appeared on the table as I was hurrying out of the library.

Had I picked it up by accident in my hurry to get to the common room in time? No, I distinctly remembered leaving it on the table in the library. I felt a wave of nausea hit me and I hurried to my dorm, tossing my bag on the bed and threw up. I had pushed it to far after what had happened today. I brushed my teeth, changing into my pajamas and sat back on my bed, making sure to pull the curtain close. I pulled the mystery book out and looked it over.

The cover itself was a dark blue and the letters looked like they used to be silver but the point had rubbed or fallen off, making the wording unreadable. Even if I wanted to read the cover I couldn’t, finding it in a language I couldn’t read when I tilted it at an angle to try. I carefully opened the book, being careful of how fragile the book was, and not wanting to be hexed. I started reading the intro chapter, not finding much information in it (which parts I could read). Not finding what I wanted, I skipped ahead, looking through the different chapters. The writing was in a language I couldn’t read, though it looked vaguely russian. However, under some of the spells and potions had been translated. I looked at the writing, finding it vaguely familiar but not knowing why. 

I felt my blood go cold as I kept flipping through the book, reading what had been translated already. The book was filled with spells and potions of dark arts decent but I wasn’t able to tell where.. I read multiple of the spells and potions, rereading them to make sure I was understanding them before figuring out that it was all dark magic that had been forgotten throughout the years. The spells and potions that were in the book were ones that would have caused wars between the different magical creatures. 

I started to wonder why it was here at Hogwarts. Normally a book of such evil and dark magic surely wouldn’t be here at Hogwarts right? Or at least not out and about, it would be in the restricted section. So why was this book out of the restricted section, and who put it on the table I had been using? 

I jumped as i heard someone come into the room and I quickly shut the book. I didn’t want to get caught with such a book, it would be cause for expulsion with my luck. I waited till I knew everyone had either gone to bed, or fallen asleep. before I peeked out of the curtains. I looked around to make sure everyone was asleep before Carefully I opened my curtains and grabbed my candle, lighting the flame, before I went down to the common room. I looked around to make sure no one was there before I went to a table near the fire. The fire was starting to dwindle, so I added some more wood to it, but I still had my candle if it died on me.

I once again looked around to make sure no one was there, no one living or dead, before opening the book. I spent hours going over the book, trying to understand the different spells and potions, and more importantly, trying to figure out whose handwriting it was. I knew I had seen it before in my lifetime, but I couldn’t put my finger on whose it was. 

I jumped as there was a hard bang on the glass. I looked around, hiding the book in my pajama shirt, aware I shouldn’t be looking at it. However, the cause of the sound was multiple mermaids and mermen watching me. I looked at them curiously but they weren’t looking at me, they were looking at the book that was now hidden in my shirt. I pulled the book out of my shirt and heard the mermaids scream at me before swimming away, leaving a string of bubbles going down.

Looking back at the book confused, I flipped through it, trying to find out why the merfolk would hate the book so much. I slowed when i found a chapter on merfolk. I looked it over, feeling my entire body go cold. The spells in the book could make you control a magical creature, make it do whatever you wanted. This book was evil.

I closed the book slowly, thinking. I picked up my candle, noticing the fire was completely out and went up to my room. I hid the book, making sure it wouldn’t be found before blowing out my candle and laid down in the bed. I thought about the book for awhile before falling into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
